White Rabbit
by Riddlefox
Summary: He has better sweets. So why did he feel compelled to pick this piece up?


**Author's Note: You can view this as a filler until I get off my butt, step away from the video games, and post the next chapter of The Last War. Also, I have some changes planned for the fanfiction. I'm not quite sure what this is, I think it started out as a songfic that I wasn't going to post and write just because I thought that song fitted China and Japan. Then it evolved into this. To prevent any confusion, yes, this is Japan. I apologize if Taiwan seems a bit strange, I don't have any practice writing her and rarely read fanfics that contain her.**

**I don't and sadly will never own Hetalia**

* * *

He glanced down at the milk candy that he was clutching tightly in his hand, the only thing breaking the silence was the constant,endless ticking of the clock that hung in his room.

There it was, a small rabbit staring not at him but straight ahead, his ears up as black and red shapes filled the background. He had gotten it from China's house, taking it from the bowl that was always filled with sweets on impulse. Now he wondered why he had taken it in the first place. He had better sweets now, but he simply couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

A wave of curiosity washed over him, urging him to open the wrapper, to experience a taste that seemed to have been missing from his life this whole time. Slowly opening the wax paper wrapper, he stared at the candy for what felt like forever. It was a cream color, leaning towards the golden side more than the white. A near-transparent sheet was wrapped around it, the excess sticking up. In the back of his mind he remembered how China had mentioned something about 'rice paper' when the other nation noticed him holding interest in it. Running a finger over it, he noted how the ends were spiky, as if someone had pulled the candy's ends up when it was still moldable and left it there to dry and how the rice paper was so fragile is almost peeled itself off at his touch.

Lifting it up, he popped it into his mouth in one swift movement and was greeted with a bland taste at first that hinted sweetness as the rice paper disintegrated. Then his tongue was attacked with a sweetness that he couldn't quite describe. It was sweet, but not overly. It tasted similar to other milk candies he's ate but was somehow different in a special way. He could detect the faintest taste of honey but there was that odd taste, something he couldn't put his finger on. It was like cream, but it wasn't.

Folding the red,blue,and white paper neatly, he realized that the candy had melted by now and all that was left was the faint aftertaste of cream and honey. He sat there in silence for a while, as if processing the tastes he had just experienced. But he really didn't experience any tastes. It was gone too fast and he had been lost in his thoughts. A strange feeling begun creeping up. It was a feeling of want but also of tiredness. His mind begged with him to get another piece, to really try to understand the taste this time but his instincts asked him to lie down, close his eyes.

Instead, he simply unfolded the wrapper and turned it over to stare at rabbits-there were two of them he noticed-and the three big,bold chinese characters in the middle.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice it the first time. It was only when the tapping came again, he got to his feet, opening the door. Before him stood a young girl, just a few inches shorter than him, with a light pink dress and a flower in her hair to match.

**"Taiwan-Chan, I was not expecting you. Please come in."**He stated, concealing his surprise at her sudden visit.

**"Actually, I'll be on my way soon. I'm just here to check up on you, China mentioned that you left in quite a hurry. Can't blame you though."**She replied, giving a small chuckle at the end.

**"I'm fine, thanks for asking."**Japan replied, smiling politely.

**"That's good to hear."**She said, giving a bright smile and turned away to leave. **"Hey, also, do you mind taking one of these? I know you prefer salty foods but China accidently gave me two of these."**She suddenly added, turning around and pulling two small sweets out of her purse.

**"Of course."**He replied and letted her drop the milk candy into his hand.


End file.
